


C'est Un Type de Jour Étrange

by markantony



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Ben & Jerrys: the only relationship that matters, Comfort Food, M/M, No Really The Worst, Philippe has a shitty music taste, Pining, The Princess Bride References, and Liselotte is so done with him
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 15:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markantony/pseuds/markantony
Summary: Ou, Philippe se rend compte qu'il a un béguin.





	C'est Un Type de Jour Étrange

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's A Foreigner Kind Of Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11210628) by [nerddowell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerddowell/pseuds/nerddowell). 



> Salut ! Ce fic c'est une traduction du fic de[Felix](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11210628%22). Alors, le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je l'ai seulement traduit pour practiser mon français puisque je suis un étudiant de langues à la université et je dois practiser. Si le français est votre langue maternelle, n'hésitez pas à me corriger dans les commentaires, s'il vous plaît !

'Tu ne peux pas être serieux"

Philippe regarda Liselotte de travers, une cullière dans sa bouche en berçant son pot de Ben & Jerry à sa poitrine nue (son quatrième pot en autant de jours). Il augmenta le volume de son stéréo en la regardant fixement alors qu'il le faisait, et elle fit une grimace en pressant ses mains sur ses oreilles.

“Philippe, au moins en parle-moi !”

Il l'ignora, presque réprimant un sanglot alors qu'il remplit sa cullière avec plus de Cherry Garcia. Ses cheveux étaient en désordre et completment négligés et il n'avait pas bougé de l'endroit sur le canapé dans leur salon partagé qu'il avait occupé pour la première fois il y a six jours. Il avait manqué tant de lectures cette semaine qu'il devrait travailler tout le mois suivant en essayant de rattraper, et elle n'avait pas absolument aucune sympathie pour lui et sa souffrance incommesurable. Il la détestait.

“Philippe, t'es absolument ridicule.”

“Non, il est ridicule! Avec ce visage et ces cheveux, et cette magnifique poitrine musclée et lisse...' Il baissa son voix alors que il s'est perdu dans des fantasmes à propos de courir ses doigts à travers des boucles d'or et se promener dans le coucher du soleil a cheval, la tête nue, de baiser passionnément sur un rocher sur le bord de la mer à mesure que les vagues éclatent autour d'eux. Sa bouche entrouverte et ses yeux glacés on mis Liselotte au parfum de ce qui se passait. Soit ça ou le fait qu'une goutte de glace foundu descendait du coin de sa bouche et que sa cuillère tomba dans ses genoux. Il revint à soi.

“De retour dans le monde des vivants, n'est-ce pas?" demanda-t-elle sèchement. "S'il te plaît ne pars plus à ton endroit joyeux et excitant devant moi.' Elle frémit. "Et j'aimerais bien que tu baisses ta musique !"

Elle se dirigea vers la stéréo et a tendu la main pour éteindre le bouton de volume mais il gifla sa main et remplit une autre fois sa cullière avec plus de glace.

"C'est un type de jour étrange !" il gémit.

"C'est un type de jour que je appellerais 'Philippe, t'es ridicule et tu dois tourner la page' !" répliqua Liselotte, en éteignant la stéréo. "Et si je dois entendre _I Wanna Know What Love Is_ une fois de plus alors que j'essaie de terminer ma revue de chimie, que Dieu me vienne en aide, je t'étranglerai avec ta propre cravate." Ella marqua une pause. "Qui porte même des cravats maintenant? C'est 2017. T'es un hipster !"

"Un hipster désespérément amoureux de quelqu'un qui ne sait même pas qu'il existe," se lamenta Philippe, en se laissant tomber au-dessus du bras du canapé et frappant la tête sur le mur. "Aïe!"

"Comme je l'ai dit, tu es ridicule. Chev sait exactement qui tu es... La façon dont il criait ton nom vendredi soir dernier à un milliers de décibels alors que vous frappiez ton cadre de lit à maintes reprises dans mon mur !"

Philippe avait au moins la grâce de rougir. "Mais que faire si je ne luis représente qu'un coup d'un soir? Et s'il pensait que j'étais moche quand il me voyait sobre le matin?" Il a appuyé sur la touche "skip" et sentit des larmes jaillir à ses yeux alors que la voix raide de Bonnie Tyler faisait écho aux haut-parleurs. _Total Eclipse of The Heart_. Liselotte l'a regardé et leva les yeux au ciel en exaspération."

"Tu es sérieux. Bon sang, je vais devoir faire face aux power ballads des années 80 pour les millénaires suivants. Ne sois pas si bête, tu es superbe. Maintenant, ressaisis-toi !"

"Ne te moque pas de ma douleur !" il protesta, indigné.

"La vie est la douleur, Altesse" elle retorqua, en clignant de l'œil sur lui. "Tout ceux qui disent différemment vendent quelque chose".

Philippe restait obstinément immobile.

"Bon Dieu, si même citer The Princess Bride ne t'encourage pas, rien ne le fera." Elle s'affaissa sur le canapé devant lui et traîna sa tête dans ses genoux, en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Pour ne pas avoir été lavés dans près d'une semaine, ils n'étaient pas terriblement gras, ce qui, selon elle, était un bonus. Il pourrait être pire - il pourrait ressembler à Moncourt lors d'une journée humide.

"Je ne suis pas d'humeur pour Wesley et Buttercup et leur parfaite 'twoo wuv'," grogna Philippe, en se déplaçant sur le canapé pour se coucher plus confortablement. "Je suis en deuil pour une relation qui n'arrivera jamais."

"Allez, parle-moi de lui. Défoule-toi. Laisse tout sortir, s'il reste quelque chose après la semaine dernière."

Philippe la regarda furtivement et elle se mit à rire. "Je suis désolé. Je devais le dire. D'accord, Liselotte sympathique est de retour, je le promets."

Philippe grogna et ferma les yeux, le visage angoissé. "Bon, il était si charmant et beau, et il a promis qu'il appellerait samedi, et c'est-" il a compté sur ses doigts- "jeudi maintenant et je n'ai eu aucun appel téléphonique. Il n'a même pas envoyé un texto!" Il brandit son téléphone dans son face, et ella l'a pris pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'inbox et pour voir qu'il était en effet dépourvu de notifications.

"Bon, Bridget Jones m'a appris que parfois la femme – ou il partenaire qu'on court après," elle amenda rapidement en voyant son expression légèrement offensée, "doit prendre l'initiative. Pourquoi ne l'appelle- _toi_ pas?"

"Cela me fait sembler désespéré!"

Liselotte leva un sourcil. "Et assis sur le canapé, misérable, pendant six jours sans faire rien que manger Ben & Jerry's en regardant des emissions mauviases sur la télé, ça ne te fait pas sembler désespéré?"

"Ben et Jerry sont les seuls hommes de ma vie sur lesquels je peux compter," riposta Philippe malicieusement. "Je les aime."

"Si tu as du bide d'en manger beaucoup, il ne va certainement pas t'appeler," dit Liselotte sans ambages. "D'après ce que j'ai entendu, à contrecœur, vendredi, il admira ton 'svelte corps de nymphe' comme il est là. Il ne voudra pas un sac triste avec une panse de malbouffe et des cheveux gras."

"Tu m'a dit que je était superbe."

"J'ai menti."

"Femme sans coeur...," il accusa, mais il a lutté pour s'asseoir et il arracha son téléphone d'elle pour faire défiler ses contacts, en arrêtant le pouce sur le numéro de Chev. _**hme MRdiculmenT sEXy**_ _ **❤❤❤**_ _ **,**_ _ **04 84 93 56 21**_. Il ne savait plus où se mettre quand il a vu sa propre ortographe. Il était trop ivre. Tout à coup la main de Liselotte se referma sur la sienne, lui faisant appuyer sur le bouton d'appel. Il se précipita pour la regarder, les yeux écarquillés, mais elle leva les yeux au ciel et décrocha le téléphone.

"Allô?"

Chev devair avoir décroché, parce qu'elle souriait, et Philippe a immédiatement commencé à se battre pour saisir le téléphone. Ella l'a pussé hors du canapé avec une jambe, le tenant au sol avec son pied et en riant silencieusement alors qu'il hurlait d'indignation.

"Liselotte, rends-le-moi!"

"Chut, tu as quoi, trois ans? Oui, c'est Chev? Mon colocataire mou pensait que vous étiez très mignon et il t'as ramené chez soi vendredi dernier, et tu l'avais promis un coup de fil. Il a été assis sur le canapé, morfondu, et je vous reproche pour la quantité de fois que j'ai dû écouter les balladess du chagrin de l'années 80 dans le même temps. J'apprécierais si vous pouviez au moins lui parler pendant une minute et décevez-le doucement." Elle a passé le téléphone à Philippe, qui l'a arraché désespérément et s'est accroché au téléphone comme une bouée de sauvetage, l'appuyant fermement contre son oreille pour étouffer tout bruit que Liselotte pût espionner. Ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, elle s'énervait comme une sorcière sur le canapé derrière lui.

"Allô?"

"Salut, chéri. J'entends que tu soupires pour moi, qui pourrait te reprocher?"

Même son arrogance était attachante. Bon sang, Philippe en pinçait pour lui.

"Tu pourrait avoir appelé, au moins."

"Je suis sorti de la ville, mon amour, en visitant les parents et les amis de la famille et leurs hideuses filles, et cetera. Tu n'étais jamais loin de mon esprit, chéri, je te le promets."

Philippe évitait pousser un soupir en écountant cettes paroles. "Tu m'as manqué," il a dit avec une voix douce, en espérant que Liselotte n'entendrait pas et rirait encore plus à quel point il était pathétique.

"Oh, t'es un trésor," rocoulait Chev à travers la ligne, un sourire audible dans sa voix. "Eh bien, mon amour, je dois me faire pardonner auprès de toi. On dîne ensemble ce soir? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses? Je vais vous chercher à neuf heures. Mets-toi quelque chose jolie, je veux t'exhiber."

Le cœur de Philippe palpitait et il hocha la tête avec empressement avant de se souvenir que Chev ne pouvait pas le voir. (Il rougit, et Liselotte réprima un disgracieux rire amusé derrière sa main) "Ça... Ça a l'air génial."

"A neuf heures alors, chéri. Bisous !"

Philippe saisit la télécommande de la stéréo et augmentait le volume avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles alors que REO Speedwagon et leurs accords aigus de piano coulaient dans la pièce. Liselotte se mit a rire et secoua la tête. _Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore._

Eh bien, il était temps, pensa-t-elle en le laissaint tranquille.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, Philippe, mon coeur, je l'aime <3  
> Si vous voulez votre fic traduit dans le anglais, le espagnol ou le italian, laissez-moi un commentaire, c'est gratis. Donnez-moi beaucoup de kudos!


End file.
